Goodbye Forever
by liltifa
Summary: Tifa says good-bye to her one and only love, as tears fall from her cheek she wonders: what next?


Good-bye Forever  
  
Her name is Tifa Lockheart. This mighty fighter had lost her one true and only love. Her cheery face had lost all of the joy in it; a black tank top replaced her usual white one because of sadness and grief. As she stood by the shore of Kalm, she was crying, looking like her mighty strength had been lost.  
It all started when Jenova and Sepiroth threatened the Earth. Of course, Tifa and her friends defeated the infamous pair. Her one true love, Cloud, had also loved another one that they had lost earlier in their travels.  
Cloud was very happy that a tormenting child hood past could finally be put to a rest, and he can marry his child hood friend, Tifa. IT was an extraordinary wedding. All of their friends came dressed in red and black, Cloud and Tifa's favorite colors. Cid came with his wife, Shera; Yuffie came with her father; Vincent came alone but he had the memory of his only love with him; Barret came with his daughter, Marelene; the always-joking CaitSith came as well; the wise creature known as RedXII came too. Each of these people fought along side of Tifa and Cloud during their fight with Sepiroth and Jenova. They also joined Tifa and Cloud during their pursue of Sepiroth and Jenova.  
Tifa can still remember the looks on their faces when she came out in her dress. Her dress was white lace with a long train. She wore a necklace that her friends had given her. They all chipped in their money and gave her a pearl necklace with a golden angel in the middle. She can still remember the kiss that Cloud gave her when they were pronoced husband and wife. Then she noticed a ring that he had given her on their wedding day. It was a diamond shaped heart with a ruby in the middle. Cloud and Tifa were happily married and lived in the quite town of Kalm. Tifa opened up another bar; Cloud just opened up a weapon and armor shop. Nine months later they had a beautiful daughter named Aeris. They named her Aeris in memory of the last remaining ancient. Sadly, when their daughter was five months old Cloud became very ill. He said that their daughter looked like the first Aeris and she reminded him of her.  
Tifa got the best doctor in town; even he could not save Cloud. The doctor told her, there was nothing that he could do for Cloud. Nevertheless, as stubborn as Tifa was, she still wanted to save Cloud. When the doctor left, she tried desperately to cure him with Restore and Esuna spells. The spells failed and poor Cloud got worse. For two weeks the house filled with Cloud's suffering, Tifa wanted to do something but could not. One night both Cloud and Tifa were sleeping peacefully and he died in his sleep. Tifa tried for weeks to get in touch with her friends, it seemed like they did not want to talk to her and Cloud again. Her friends never heard the news about Cloud's death.  
Therefore, in the quite town of Kalm, she gave Cloud a private funeral. His beautiful blue eyes were no longer able to cheer up Tifa; she was no longer able to feel safe in his arms when he held her. His muscular but strong hands were no longer able to pick up Tifa and carry her around the house.  
She placed him carefully on the board that was floating on the water; she also placed the wedding ring, which he had given her, on his chest. She then folded his hands over the ring so that the fire would not damage the ring. She picked up a torch that was next to her and she lit the torch. Slowly she lit the raft with her deceased husband on it.  
As she pushed the raft away from her she said," Good-bye forever Cloud, I love you and I always will."  
She stood there crying as she watched her only and true love disappear in the horizon. She would always remember the happy times and Cloud. But she stood there thinking about how much she treasured the time with Cloud, and the last time he told her that he loved her was the night that he died. Cloud will and always remains in her heart forever. When he disappeared, she turned from the water and started to head to their house.  
As she reached the door she once again turned to the water, and in tears, she looked back at the water. Standing there silently, she thought three little words that she should have told Cloud; "I Love you".  
Wiping the remaining tears, she walked into the house.  
Cloud would be dearly missed and he would always live in their hearts. A legend of a great warrior, his friends, and his beautiful wife will be passed down the generations. 


End file.
